


Sanders Sides Drabbles

by Virilee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M, analogical - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, royality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virilee/pseuds/Virilee
Summary: A home for the various drabbles I write for this fandom. Will contain all ships. If you've got a prompt for me, shoot me an ask on tumblr: @pearls-of-patton





	1. Thoughts - Royality

If you asked Roman, he would say that Patton's presence felt like the summer sun. Roman was always so busy, so focused on creating bigger and better adventures, that he often got lost in them, and it was always Patton that would draw him out of his daydream world again. Every day, if Roman disappeared for too long, Patton would appear, like clockwork, with warm food and an even warmer smile. Patton would sit with him, and listen to his day's exploits as he ate. Roman would never admit it, but he treasured those moments far more than even the most glorious of his adventures. In truth, Roman knew that it was Patton who kept them all functional; who stopped Roman from ignoring Logan's steady reasoning, or Virgil's distressed concerns, but it was also Patton who reminded them that Thomas' dreams were achievable and Roman would always love Patton for that. For Patton held Thomas' ability to love, and it was that heart, that caring, that truly made Thomas who he was.

If you asked Patton, he would talk for as long as you let him, rambling on about all of Roman's wonderful ideas. He would laugh and smile as Roman's singing drifted in from the other room, and then he would turn to you and start talking about how pretty his voice was. He would tell you how Roman was always prepared to chase after dreams, nevermind how unlikely they were, and then he would smile and admit that Roman's optimism was inspirational. Patton would say that Roman never stopped believing in them, no matter how bad things seemed to get, and that it was a great comfort. He would tell you that Roman was a star, and he was the one who was going to lead Thomas to Broadway one day- and at that comment, Patton would begin to get emotional over all the amazing things Thomas had already done and all the things he was looking forward to about the future. it would take Patton quite a while to get him back on track after that, but if you eventually managed it, but if you managed to do it, you might hear Patton admit that he finds Roman's presence as comforting as the cat hoodie draped across his shoulders.


	2. Thoughts - Moxiety

If you asked Patton, he would say that Virgil's presence felt like a centuries-old castle. He was strong, in a way that the other sides (himself included) could never be. Virgil had already withstood so much, in all their short time so far, and he had done so entirely alone. Patton would never admit, but this was why he was always so desperate to validate the anxious side. He felt much guilt, at the knowledge that even he had spent so many years avoiding Virgil. Virgil was a side that had been forged in the fires of war, constantly fighting to simply make his presence known, and yet, even so, he had done his best to keep Thomas safe and sheltered. Patton was certain, that the years had made a greater mark on Virgil than he let show, but he also knew, that Virgil would likely never admit just how deep their failings ran, and so, Patton worked his hardest to make sure Virgil knew that he would never again have to face the world alone.

If you asked Virgil, he would say that Patton was an annoyingly constant presence. He would immediately begin to complain to you about Patton's stupid obsession with "checking on him" and you might hear him mutter a worried remark as he wonders if maybe Patton doesn't trust him. You might try to convince Virgil that this is not true, but you would not be entirely successful. Still, Virgil would slowly begin to talk faster, telling you about every individual time Patton has bothered him today. You would sit and listen, as Virgil relates moment after moment in which Patton went out of his way to compliment Virgil, or to lay a hand on Virgil's shoulders, or that one time when Patton caught him completely off-guard with a hug, of all things. Virgil would scrunch his face up with that last complaint and trail off, muttering something along the lines of "it's so stupid". And if you listened very, very closely, you might hear the sentence continue, in a hushed, barely-there voice: "but it is kinda nice."


	3. Thoughts - Analogical

If you asked Virgil, he would say that Logan's presence felt like a warm hand, pressed against his shoulder in comfort. He knew, that all the sides respected him (at least nowadays, they did), but it was Logan, and his constant reasoning, that helped the most, to keep his rampaging fears in check. Logan was an unstoppable force, made of determination and certainty, and he was always there to corral Virgil's runaway fears before things could get too bad. When the other sides were running wild with wild hopes and desires, it was Logan's solid voice that caught their attention once more and reminded them of Virgil's needs. Logan, most of all, saw everything, and calmly dealt with situations that left Virgil frantic, overlaying the world with a calm sense of logic that allowed him to process and manage every problem without fault. Virgil would tell you, that Logan's steady logic was the thing that kept them all grounded and balanced, despite the complex demands of Thomas' current lifestyle.

If you asked Logan, he would say that Virgil was grounded in a way the other two can never be. He would tell you that all the sides have their purposes, but that it is Virgil, in the end, who helps him to keep their feet on the ground. Virgil works hard and, in the face of his fears, he does not wilt or whine, but stands stronger, working to mediate himself, constantly. Logan would tell you of just how much Virgil has grown, and how much he has learned, for Virgil truly takes the things Logan teaches them to heart. Virgil is the alarm that goes off when something is not right, but he is also the steady reminder of consequences, the thing that pushes them all to think ahead, to plan and to care about what might result from their actions.


	4. Thoughts - Logince

If you asked Logan, he would grow silent and still as he tried to find the right words for what he wanted to say, for Roman was- a conundrum, in a way the others weren't. The truth, Logan would say, is that he finds Roman to be loud, overconfident, and oftentimes abrasive. Logan would admit, candidly and with no shame, that he does not do emotions well, and that this, produces certain problems when in Roman's presence. Roman is self-centered- because he needs to be, because he is the one who holds Thomas' confidence, and because he is the one who reminds them all of Thomas' personal goals. He keeps himself (and thus Thomas) at the front of his priorities, Logan would say, because it is his job. And then, into the stillness of the room, Logan would tell you that while he does not always understand Roman's constant need for drama and adventure, what he does understand is that it is Roman, above all, who makes Thomas' current career path possible. Organization and planning are important in everything, but Roman is always there, to temper Logan's incessant planning with spontaneity, and the ability to improvise. Roman does not analyze, he simply acts, and his adventurous spirit is the thing that fuels the things that Thomas has chosen to spend his time on Earth pursuing.

If you asked Roman, he would tell you that Logan is fascinating. He would take no time at all, to lament on the surprise that was their rap battle or the moments in which they are all reminded that Logan holds all of Thomas' knowledge. It is easy, he would say, to write Logan off as the nerd, the character who loves math and science above all else. However, it would also be inaccurate. With a grin, Roman would begin to reminisce about the kinds of tangents he could get Logan to go off on, spouting out his stowed away knowledge on everything astronomy to art history. Roman would be quick to remind you that it is Logan who helps him memorize their lines in performances, and edit the script in videos, that he makes sure that Roman's raw ideas are shaped into something that makes sense to other people as well. Roman would smile and tell you, without hesitating a moment, that he absolutely adored the moments when he poked at Logan's feathers and got to see just how hard he fought back.


	5. Thoughts - Logicality

If you asked Logan, he would grimace, and tell you that Patton is an emotional quagmire. He would freely admit that he often has trouble dealing with Patton- that he feels somewhat out of touch whenever he has to deal with the constant stream of emotions that Patton represents. But still, Logan would say, Patton has an exceptionally important role in maintaining Thomas' mental health- that without feelings, Thomas would no longer be Thomas. Logan would likely get distracted, and begin to lecture you on the long-term effects of apathy- that caring about things is what makes it worth expending effort to engage in them, and that without Patton's constant feelings, Thomas' life would drab and monotonous. Logan would finally conclude that, while he does not precisely understand Patton, he respects the effect Patton's presence has on Thomas, and that he is learning that there are times when it is important -necessary, even- to defer to Patton's emotional and moral expertise, and allow Thomas to behave illogically, for the sake of his own happiness. 

If you asked Patton, he would smile and say that Logan was a genius. Logan is so smart, Patton would say, and he's hard-working and he always surprises everyone with all the things he knows! Patton would tell you that he really loves spending time around Logan, especially when he makes accidental dad jokes (though secretly Patton thought some them were entirely intentional). And Patton is always looking forward to the new things Logan teaches them. You might come to realize that Patton pays far more attention than Logan realizes, and if you pressed him carefully, you just might get Patton to admit that he took great joy in Logan's reaction to his puns and that he actually tries to make more of them when Logan's around to hear them. And then, with a smile that wouldn't falter, Patton would tell you that he greatly admired Logan's dedication to truth and facts, and that, in the end, it would always require the two of them working together as closely as possible, to make Thomas into the person he wanted to be.


End file.
